


Prom Date

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervous teenagers, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes his best friend to prom and reminds himself that they're "only best friends"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Sarah who wanted some Dan/Seb and you know I can't resist these two losers. Enjoy it sweetheart.

Sebastian reads over the note in his hand for the hundredth time. He wants to make sure it isn't cheesy, doesn't sound stupid, make him look desperate or needy. Sebastian let's out a sigh. He shouldn't be panicking this much over a stupid note for his best friend. He's about to slide the note between the gap of Daniel's locker before he hears his trademark laugh.

"What are you doing Sebby?"  
Sebastian turns around, hiding the note behind his back. Daniel is grinning down at him, his dark blue braces on display, and it only makes Sebastian feel that much more nervous . Even with braces, Daniel looks gorgeous.

"Nothing..."

"Liar! What are you hiding from me?"  
Sebastian looks away. He can feel his heart thumping rapidly against his chest. He sighs before slowly placing the scrunched up note in Daniel's hand. Daniel unfolds the note, quickly scanning over Sebastian's scrawny handwriting, before speaking.

"Dear Dan-"

"Please don't read it out loud"  
Sebastian interrupts. His cheeks are bright red but Daniel ignores him.

"We've been best friends for a long time now and I'm really happy that I made you faceplant into the snow - thanks Seb! That bloody hurt - otherwise we wouldn't be where we are today. I'm keeping this short but just know you mean the world and back to me - you're such a softie - Will you go to prom with me?"  
Sebastian waits for a reply. Instead he gets pulled into a tight hug, Daniel resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Of course I will you idiot"  
Sebastian smiles and has to stop himself from kissing Daniel. He's only his best friend after all.

* * *

 

"Darling you look wonderful, stop messing around"  
Sebastian ignores his mother from behind him. He fixes the collar of his suit, makes sure the flower is perfectly straight, checks his hair for the fifteenth time this hour. The doorbell draws Sebastian away from the mirror and he's about to curse whoever interrupted him, until he comes face to face with a smiling Daniel. He's at a loss of words. Daniel's hair is still curly and messy, he's still got his blue braces on display, still towers over Sebastian. He's still the same Daniel but _god_ , he looks so different.

"Sebby!"  
Sebastian blinks and refocuses himself. He needs to stop blushing at how gorgeous his best friend looks.

"Sorry, you're early aren't you? Not that I mind of course, I just meant-"

"Shut up you idiot"  
They both share a laugh before Sebastian is leading Daniel into the living room.

"Good evening Mrs. Vettel!"

"How many times have I told you, just call me Heiki dear"  
Sebastian glares at his mother until she gets the idea, and leaves the two alone.

"So, how many girls said no before you decided to take your super gay best friend?"  
Sebastian rolls his eyes, tries to hide the blush on his face, and makes up an excuse.

"I didn't want you to go alone so I didn't bother asking Hanna"  
Daniel pulls Sebastian into a tight hug, rests his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He pretends his heart isn't racing at 300mph. They're only best friends in the end.

* * *

 

The venue is gorgeous. It's an old castle with red carpets and golden curtains, paintings of old rulers decorating the walls. Sebastian is doing everything in his nature to not grab onto Daniel's hand that keeps brushing against his own. He gives in and wraps his pinky around Daniel's, something they'd done a long time ago after making a promise. He tries to ignore the stares from a few of the other boys who have their arms wrapped around girls, and heads over to his group of friends. Vivian is sat on Nico's knee, they both have huge smiles on their faces when they see Sebastian.

"You two look absolutely adorable!"  
Vivian jumps up to place a kiss on each of their cheeks, laughing at the small smudge of red lipstick on Sebastian's cheek. Before Sebastian can even sit down, Hanna is on her feet and dragging him away to the dance floor. There's a slow song on and Sebastian reluctantly wraps his arms around her.

"When the hell are you going to tell him?"  
She says and Sebastian is in shock because the only person who knew was Kimi, and like hell Kimi would tell anyone.

"What?"  
Hanna rolls her eyes and leans in to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know you like him, everyone can see it Seb, why are you lying to yourself?"

"We're just friends Hanna"  
Even though he says it to her, he's reminding _himself_ that they're just friends. Nothing more.

* * *

 

It's almost the end of the night, Daniel and Sebastian are the only two left who aren't dancing, the rest are swaying gently to a soft tune Sebastian vaguely recognises.

"Sebby? Can I talk to you outside?"  
Sebastian jumps slightly when he hears Daniel's soft voice next to him. He's looking down at his hands in his lap, picking at his nails, something he always does when he's nervous.

"Of course"  
They head outside to the courtyard in complete silence, Sebastian making sure Daniel is still following him. There's small fairy lights decorating the garden they slowly walk through. Sebastian reaches out to pick a red rose from the Rose bushes around them, snapping off the stem to remove the thorns, and stops Daniel to place it behind his ear. Daniel smiles softly at him, slowly reaching his hand out to brush Sebastian's cheek with his fingers.

"What's wrong?"  
Sebastian let's Daniel tangle their fingers together, watching his best friend carefully underneath the setting sun. Before Sebastian can ask again he feels Daniel tug him forward and press their lips together. It's just a soft touch, barely there, but Sebastian feels it all the same.

"I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't-I know you're not gay and I..."  
Sebastian can only watch while Daniel rubs the back of his hand across his red eyes, stopping the tears from falling. He reaches out to cradle Daniel's face in his hands and rests their foreheads together.

"Just stop talking..."  
Sebastian silences Daniel with a kiss, his fingers running through Daniel's curly hair. He smiles when they finally pull away. They're not just best friend anymore. They're so much more.


End file.
